


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by rancheel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: (Maybe??? It is certainly implied), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Napping, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Stress Relief, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You didn’t need your famous celebrity boyfriend to spoil you all the time. Though, there are certainly times where you wish you weren’t so stubborn and stayed determined to keep your job in retail.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

You didn’t plan on joining Tom for his nap. You really didn’t. But it was one of those rare days where you both were just out of energy, willing to let the exhaustion take over and sleep for an unspecified amount of time. 

And besides, Tom had an open schedule, and you finally had a handful of days off at your standard retail job. You weren't scheduled to work again until the end of the week. 

You carefully climbed into bed when you surrendered after weighing your pros and cons, still dressed in your pajamas from the morning when you woke up just like Tom. You eyed him carefully as you shimmied onto the mattress next to him as he was laying on his side. He was facing your designated side of the bed that you both shared with light snores while his arm that wasn’t under the pillow supporting his head was out and seemingly already reaching for you. 

What kind of girlfriend would you be to turn down such an invite?

Tom was a heavy sleeper when he wanted to be if he was overworked, and today was no exception. In a matter of minutes you had your face buried in his chest, his free arm wrapped around your waist loosely as you started to get comfortable with using him as your pillow for the most part. 

And within a few minutes, you were asleep. Warm, protected by your lover’s arm that was slowly starting to curl around your middle as his sleeping brain registered that you were finally in his grasp. It seemed like Tom was awake when that happened, but you knew he wasn’t due to the soft snores that were still being pulled from his throat. It was nice to know that even in his sleep he wanted you close as possible. 

You were asleep. Happy, almost clinging to Tom like a lifeline as you let yourself check out and relax. 

Until your phone started to ring about two hours later. 

At first, you didn’t know what the ringing was. You thought it was your alarm at first, but you stayed still until the irritating repetition of the tone completely pulled you from unconsciousness. It kicked your brain into high gear which caused you to jerk up suddenly only to realize it was your ringtone rather than your alarm tone. 

And there could only be one other contact that could break through your Do Not Disturb function other than Tom, who was now starting to show signs of waking up as well. 

You groaned and let your head fall back onto what you could only assume was Tom’s chest, tightening your grip on him instantly as you kept your eyes shut tight. You didn’t want to be awake right now. You wanted to stay in your dream, in comfort and keep relaxing and not worry about the work call you were getting. You just worked for almost a week straight, what the hell could they possibly want from you now?

Tom seemed to groan with you, both of his arms wrapping around you as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“‘M sorry,” you mumbled loudly, curling your leg around his hips a bit more as if that would stop your phone from ringing. “I knew I should have shut the damn thing off.”

“Mm,” Tom hummed groggily as he breathed in before releasing that breath in a soft sigh. “‘S alright. D’you know what they want?”

You took a deep breath, slowly peeling yourself from the comfort of Tom’s chest, keeping your eyes closed so you didn’t lose any of the sleepiness you still felt. 

“Could be asking for me to pick up some shifts. Could be calling to say that I’m fired.”

“Oh, stop it,” Tom said breathlessly, chuckling as his hand found some of your smooth skin under the hem of your shirt that was riding up your stomach as you sat up in your weird position. 

You were almost sitting completely on top of him, you realized. 

“I’m not wrong.”

“You’re a damn good worker, darling. They wouldn’t fire you over a phone call.”

“You’d be surprised,” you mused, finally letting your hands move up to rub the sleep out of your eyes as the ringing finally came to an end. Both you and Tom breathed out a sigh of relief, the assault on your ears done for the time being. 

Tom’s hand took its time slowly trailing up and down the expanse of your bare back under your shirt as you tried to wake up enough to get the courage to look at your phone. 

“I don’t want to be awake,” you complained lightly, almost like a child. Your face was pulled into the pout and everything as you opened your eyes to match the look you were giving Tom. Yesterday’s shift was your final straw - you were tired, pissed off, and just wanted the few days you were given to relax at home with your boyfriend and not think about going back to work for a bit. Maybe take care of your neglected laundry.

Anything to avoid going out into the public eye for a few days.

“I know,” Tom replied gently, almost as if he was talking to one of his nieces—it was a gentle, kind voice. One that was designed to calm them down and not have them go into another tantrum. “I know. I wish we were still asleep too, love.”

You let another groan rip out of your throat as you decided to fall back on the bed dramatically, Tom’s hand being forcefully taken away from its spot under your sleep shirt. He let out a rough laugh before his hand found another spot on your thigh that was still over his hips. 

“You should see what they want. I don’t want you fired, even if I’m more than sure you don’t need to keep that job—“

“I’m not going to let you spoil me like that, Thomas.” You tried not to push your leg up into his touch. “I don’t need my celebrity boyfriend paying for everything. I can do it.”

“I’m just telling you the offer still stands,” Tom retaliated gently, finally starting to sit up now with a grunt. Your eyes were quick to find his bed head in the dimly lit room. You assumed from the sunlight that was barely filtering in from the window that it was about late afternoon. “Whenever you want it, it’s yours.”

You lifted your head up from the mattress slightly, trying not to seem phased by the fond, caring look he was giving you at the moment. 

“Can I have a kiss?” You questioned suddenly, brushing off the previous topic completely. Your sleep riddled brain did nothing to hide your sudden needs for Tom, as per usual.

“When you’ve looked at your phone, certainly.”

“You truly hate me,” you whined, pulling your thigh from his hand before slowly rolling over onto your stomach to drag yourself up the mattress to grab at your phone on the nightstand.

Tom’s laughter continued to make you feel warm and tingly all over, all while you heard a soft thud as your fingers finally curled over the plastic edge of your phone case. You realized that Tom probably decided to lay back on the bed. You wouldn’t blame him. You’re not ready to leave this mattress at any cost. 

Once your phone was in your hand, you were quick to unlock it and go to your phone widget to see the voicemail in your inbox that was left. Tom watched you with his arms placed behind his head lazily as you pressed your phone to your ear, shifting around on the bed so you had your phone propped up with the pillow against the side of your head rather than hold it with your hand.

“Just as I thought,” you mumbled as you listened to the audio. “They want me to pick up a shift either tonight or tomorrow night.”

Tom didn’t hold back his groan of irritation as you pulled your phone away from your ear to lock it and toss it face down onto the bed.

“They just had you work five days straight! You’re part-time, the last time I checked.” 

“I’m aware,” you sighed, rubbing one of your eyes again as you rolled over and into Tom’s side to place your head on his chest again. “It’s a closing shift though. It should be fine. I’ll have to call back and tell them I’ll take it.”

“You know you don’t have to—“

“I know, I know,” you chastised. “Extra money in the paycheck. I want to see if I can break into the next hundreds with this one.”

Tom snorted as he extended an arm to wrap around your shoulders. “Need I mention the offer again?”

“No, Thomas. Now cuddle me before I call my manager back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to writing fic to cope with stress. I'm your host. I got a lot of work days coming up, so I'll be back to periodically posting—or, rather not posting at all. It all depends on my energy. However! I have plans for a new Toelle fic that should be coming out eventually! I have most of Joyride done apart from a few stops here and there! My goal is to get those out next.
> 
> Thank you for the constant love on my stuff as well as the kind comments, I really love and appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
